Mr Poes Adventure
by TheBaudelaireOrphan
Summary: A sequel to The Plague. Mr. Poe go on adventures in time! give me a certain date in time and Mr. Poe will go there.R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Since some people quite liked my story The Plague I decided to make a sequel and this time it's gonna have chapters! And if you can give me a certain date in history that is quite well-known I will make Mr. Poe go to that date.

* * *

**

Mr. Poe was sitting at the table eating his breakfast and wondered what had happen to his time machine so he ate every last bit of his breakfast including the plate and went to search for it.

The machine was in his neighbours garden, and he couldn't climb the fence so he just walked through it got into the time machine and poofed he was at a random person wedding caught a glimpse of the buffet and ate it all leaving the mess he decided to poof somewhere else.

This time it was worse he was in the middle of world war II bombs flying to the ground, a siren screeching and aeroplanes flying everywhere what was he going to do? You ask, well he found a table cloth and pretended that he was super man causing more damage and havoc than the bombs and soon he got tired so he went to sleep.

And if you want to know how survived and got home why don't you try making another time machine like the last time and go find out for yourselves since know one knows.

* * *

**That was the first chapter tell me what you think and maybe give me some ideas !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, this is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it, and I think it's better than the first chapter

* * *

**

**Mr.** Poe stood helplessly in front of his house

because he had locked himself out, but that's not the stupid part, the stupid part is that he had eaten the key so he could never get back inside so as always he toddled along to his time machine and pressed buttons at random.

He ended up when the Baudelaires house started to burn, but all he did was stand helplessly thinking about cake which like always made him hungry, so he decided to get some.

He came back to the burning house with cake and offered the house some, but Mr. Poe ate it all and went back to his time machine.

This time he was in the year 1666 when another fire had started, the great fire of London had started the year after the plague as you may know he had been to the year 1665 before. So Mr. Poe stood until he spied the cake shop he had been before, but that soon set alight so Mr. Poe decided to go paddle in the water like the screaming people rushing to the water.

So if you out there would like to know how he survived and got back into his house again, pull out your time machine like always and go find out.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!!, Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok!, here is the next chapter. This date was given to me by Hazeljv, a reviewer, a friend and a random person. Take it away Mr. Poe!.......No..... I didn't literally mean _take it away_, now bring it back...

* * *

**

Mr. Poe was sitting at his kitchen table, drawing a...lovely? picture(mainly scribbles) and eating

freshly baked cookies, which he took from the bakery.

After finishing a cookie, he held up his picture, it was a sheep but in reality it looked like a scribble, with a circle on top with something on top of that, a smiley face and lots of random scribbles. He was proud of it so he stuck it on his time machine went in side and..........well he just sat in it, until he put his feet up and poofed somewhere Mr. Poe whined.

He was in a theatre, a man was behind another man holding a gun, Mr. Poe poked the man holding the gun and smiled it was fun, so he did it again and again and again until the man, John Wilkes Booth turned around and pointed the gun at him, Mr. Poe smiled and waved. He took the man's gun and put in in a Random bin so Booth had to get a new one. The man they were standing behind was Abraham Lincoln who turned around only to find Poe standing helplessly, Abraham raised an eyebrow Mr. Poe gave him the drawing of a 'sheep'. And suddenly Abraham Lincoln fainted at the sight of Mr. Poe's magnificent drawing lying unconscious, Mr. Poe left him.

And this time I do not want you to go in your time machine and see but, find info on his assassination and find anything to do with Poe, like if he fainted of his rubbish drawing or the magnificence of it.

* * *

**And that was it, stay behind your computer screen every day until you find another chapter and remember to give me a date, Review!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK, here is the next chapter!, this idea was given to me by my newest reviewer Gypsy Rosalie

* * *

**

Mr. Poe was asleep, it was way past eleven o'clock, and he still wasn't up.

He was dreaming about being in a field with sheep and cats which he chased and most importantly, Chocolate cake. And soon Mr. Poe woke up because he was hungry for cake, he liked cake. every single kind.

He walked down stairs and opened the cupboard, and there was no chocolate cake!.....

…....but that was ok because his favorite show was on, Peppa Pig. Mr. Poe only watched it because there was daddy pig, and Mr. Poe was like him in each and every way but Mr. Poe didn't turn on the television, because he had gotten into his time machine and POOF! He was gone.

Mr. Poe was in Egypt, Ancient Egypt, so as you can guess he did an Egyptian dance.

And very soon he got tired after ten minutes of dancing, but still had the energy to

run through a block of newly built pyramids shouting WHEE! And then something epic happened.......well not really Mr. Poe only found some cake. He then magically found Tutankhamen and showed him his picture of a 'sheep' a- wait! Mr. Poe where did you get that? Oh you drew another ok then, sorry about that, carry on. And he fainted at the sight so Mr. Poe went and sang old mac Donald had a farm, but re-named it Mr. Mc Poe had a cake, all the way....somewhere.

And today I have request from the 'Poester' himself put:**Mr. Poe is awesome and deserves cake**, on your profile, but he wrote it like this:Mr. PoE iZ OrSoM & DeSeRvEs CAKE!!!.

* * *

**Please review and put that on your profile!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dum dum dum dum dum dum duuuuum!!!!!!!!!!Yes, it's another chapter of Mr. Poes Adventure!**

**Please enjoy!(OR ELSE)

* * *

**

Mr. Poe was sitting, helplessly on the sofa. Doing nothing.

He got up..no..wait..he flopped back down again. Suddenly he got up off the sofa and pick up the T.V, he went into his time machine and somehow he started to fix it into the machine.

When he was done after numerous breaks(of sleeping, eating and other things)

he pressed a button on the remote, Peppa Pig came on. He got comfy and watched it.

Very soon, when he fell asleep he got zapped into the T.V.

He woke up and realised Daddy Pig was there, he got really happy and smiled(Mr. Poe, not Daddy Pig). Meanwhile inside, his friend Alex had come into his house for lunch, she saw mr. Poe wasn't there and she changed the channel, to something like I dunno....the last episode of come dine with me.

Mr. Poe was now in come dine with me, they were on their last course it was chocolate cake!yay!Mr. Poe ate all their cake, so they left and went to do the money, Mr. Poe showed them all the picture of his...oh no...the 'sheep' they all fainted, I think the camera man died, and he stole that.

Alex switched off the T.V and came flying out, squishing Alex.

My word of advise is don't get your time machine and don't fix your television in, stick to time traveling.

* * *

**Yay, did you like the appearance of IamtheMuffinMan?do you want to be in it?got an adventure in mind?tell me!review!!**


End file.
